Cheezi/Quotes
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar "Kion! You want the honey badger? Come and get 'im." "Ooh. Like how you'd get in trouble if you came into the Outlands?" "Yeah! 'Fraidy-cat! 'Fraidy-cat! 'Fraidy-cat! 'Fraidy-cat!" "All right, yeah. Fun's over. Janja needs his lunch." "Janja, see, Kion's roar, it wasn't like, a normal roar." Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "That cub's got no sense of humor!" "But Janja! You said you were starvin'!" "Me first!" Can't Wait to be Queen "Or else!" "Hey, you said these two were fighting, Janja." "Janja, Janja! Wait for us!" Eye of the Beholder "But, Janja! What about the plan?" "Ono can't see! Yeah! That's great! Uh, why is that great?" "We're always thinking about food!" "So, what's the idea, Janja?" "There. Why're we doing this, Janja? We can't eat rocks." Fuli's New Family "Janja! Janja! You're not gonna believe this!" "Dinner! And it's being delivered..." "I hope it's not contagious." "Ain't no such thing as a free meal." "What's that honey badger thinkin', huh?" Follow That Hippo! "Yeah! They don't call Ono 'The ears in the sky' for nothin'!" "Yeah! Bite-sized!" "Huh? I hope not!" "Janja! They're gettin' away!" '' ''"I like the ears! They're chewier!" The Call of the Drongo "Good one, Janja." "Did you just say you're gonna eat me?" "No kidding! Janja's gonna be super mad!" "How about . . . nothin'?" "Which way are we gonna run? They're all around us!" Paintings and Predictions "What are we gonna do, Janja?" "Whoa! These zebras are fast!" "These zebras never even saw us comin'!" "We never even saw you coming." "Panic and run, panic and run!" The Mbali Fields Migration "Ha! Did you hear that?" "That's not all, Janja. Kion and Bunga are down there too." "Oooooooohhhh!" "Yeah, and too...stripy!" Janja's New Crew "Of course, you don't need us!" "Yeah, yeah! No, wait. He said we ain't in his crew no more." "Me neither. Nothin' stands still and lets you eat it." "Yeah, yeah! Maybe it was Dream Janja that did it!" "Save you? Ahahahaha! We weren't trying to save you." Never Roar Again "uh? Where are we going, Janja?" "Uh, Janja? Didn't the Lion Guard tell us to stay out of the Pride Lands?" "You sure about this, Janja? We were just chased ''out of the Pride Lands."'' "But Janja, you just said-" Ono's Idol "Sounds like we're gonna have klipspringer with a side of Ono!" "What for? We know you're all alone, Ono." "Sorry, Janja!" "I think I'm gonna lose (GAGS) my lunch!" "Who was that big guy with the feathers?" The Traveling Baboon Show "Mmm! You know what'd taste good right about now?" "I don't know. But it's catchy. Let's check it out!" "Hey! Is this where the catchy sounds were comin' from?" "Janja! Are you a part of the act?" "I just got it! Look! We're covered in mud!" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Janja! Janja, look! Up there! A snake!" "I dunno, but they're spooky!" "Yeah! And his Roar was even bigger when we went after his mom. It even made the ground open up!" "How about that, cub? That steam is really hot!" "I know! You can entertain me!" Swept Away "He said listen to me." "Not me-me. Him-me." "I dunno Janja. Your plans don't usually work out so good." "We could if he'd stop moving." " I guess Scar's plan worked out as good as one of yours. Huh Janja?" Rescue in the Outlands "What are we gonna do with the jackals when we find 'em, anyway?" " It looks so much like the Outlands." "Before we eat ya, you gotta answer one question." "How do we get back to the Outlands?" "Don't worry. We know how to get there. The zebra told us the way." The Bite of Kenge "Right! Move it, melon! Janja! This melon's got water inside it." " Yeah. Those guys are always gettin' in our way." "I wouldn't want to be his enemy." "Janja! You say that all the time!" "Ow! What'd I do?" The Morning Report "You ain't gonna believe this, but... we don't know." "So...Why should I let you go?" ""Bird brain". (LAUGHING) Is that like a fur-brain?" "Steamed birdy sure smells delicious." "He didn't? Good. 'Cause I already forgot it all." Divide and Conquer "Janja, the Lion Guard's comin'! All of 'em!" "Uh, okay, Janja!" "Janja, you think we should keep a lookout for the Lion Guard?" "Janja, that fire's heading this way!" "But, uh..." The Scorpion's Sting "C'mere, cheetah!" Undercover Kinyonga "But Janja told us to stay here while he talks to Scar. We're the look-outs." "I don't know. Whatever shows up, I guess." "Yeah. It's all... Squishy." "Uh... I think it was my lunch." ''"Scar's gonna be mad the Lion Guard beat us again." '' |} Category:Quotes